We Came From The XYZ Dimension
by JitterJabberwock
Summary: A fluffy fanfiction of ShuUto (Shun x Yuuto) of what might have happened when they first arrived in Standard. (Yeah I was bored, enjoy it. K because there's no curses or anything naughty! Go me! *Alyss*)


**BEFORE AN: BOREDOM STRIKES AGAIN! So I created this little fluff piece of the birb and eggplant.**

 **Yes, ShunxYuuto fluffies. I ship it.**

 **~Alyss**

* * *

Yuuto cracked his eyes open when feeling a drop of water on his face. He could see darkness and the walls of buildings, as if he was in an alley way. _This isn't Heartland… No building was standing like this…_ Yuuto thought and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through his limbs. Where in the world was he? None of his surroundings looked familiar in the slightest. When all of his senses clicked, the visions and memories of Heartland's destruction slashed its way through his mind like a rusted dagger. His eyes widened with a flinch as the memories replayed. _How long ago was that…? How long have I been lying in this alley way…? Or have I been here the whole time and losing Heartland was just a dream?_ He sat up more, the pain that shot through his limbs proved that no, Heartland's destruction wasn't a dream. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, a few nasty wounds here and there that were no longer bleeding. Someone had patched them up. Then one more thought wormed its way to his thoughts.

 _Where is Shun?_

Yuuto shot to his feet despite the objections that his nerves gave him. Where was Shun? He was a part of the Resistance and was around Yuuto almost all the time. Was he here alone? Wherever he was, was Shun _not_ here? He slowly began to walk towards the exit of the alley way to see where he was. It was dark and muddy, rain fell from the sky at an even pace. Barely anyone was around. _What time is it?_ Yuuto wondered seeing the darkness that the sky gave off.

"S… Shun?" Yuuto questioned in a quiet voice, not leaving the alley way but looking around to see if he could see is best friend around anywhere, he had begun to shiver. He had a short sleeved shirt on that was already torn up, bringing on chills from the wind and rain.

"Shun!" Yuuto called a bit louder, hoping to attract the attention of his friend, wherever he was. He heard uneven footsteps coming from the opposite direction, when he turned to look, still rubbing his arms in an attempt to keep warm was Shun walking towards him, looking down at the cement sidewalk. Yuuto sniffed a bit from the cold, it caught Shun's attention as he looked up and his face lit up ever so slightly from the miserable expression he had moments ago. Shun's pace picked up as he went over to the shivering younger man. Taking his long dark purple trench coat off and giving it to Yuuto almost immediately to warm him up.

"W-where are we?" Yuuto stuttered, grabbing the sleeves of the jacket and hugging it to his body.

"I'm not sure of that myself…" Shun said quietly, his voice was strained, like he had been crying or screaming, he held on Yuuto's shoulders and led the two back into the alley way.

"You've been out for almost the entire day… I was getting seriously worried." Shun said with his continuous quiet tone. "I'm not sure how long we've been here but I'm going to guess a day or so…" He added. Yuuto hugged Shun's coat to him to protect himself from the cold rain. He glanced over at the taller man and began to actually notice Shun's wounds, like his own, looked like he had been through a war zone. What was sad is that they had been through a war… Shun had dark bruises that were turning black and purple, his face had a few minor cuts but his torso is what alarmed Yuuto so much. Through Shun's black long sleeved Yuuto could make out thick stains of blood on the sides and at the arms. It had looked like he had gotten stabbed or slashed at. Yuuto let out a loud gasp that caused Shun to jump.

"What is it?" Shun quickly asked, worrying for his friend. Yuuto shifted in his spot to look directly at Shun.

"Where are you injured?" Yuuto asked in a serious tone, setting his hands on Shun's knees. Shun shook his head and brushed Yuuto's wet bangs out of his face.

"A lot of it is dried up… All the injuries I got I've patched up…Nothing hurts all that bad anymore." Shun assured his best friend. Yuuto shook his head at Shun, looking both serious and worried at the same time, his arms shaking more from the cold. Shun simply removed Yuuto's hand made him properly put the coat on, zipping the coat up so he'd stay warm. Shun then removed his scarf, exposing his collar bone, which also had bruises and cuts on them, he began to dry Yuuto's hair.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay wet like that… In the morning we can begin to ask around to see where we are…" Shun responded, drying Yuuto's hair slowly, then leaving it over his hair like a tent, to hopefully prevent him from getting too wet.

"You will if you stay that exposed. I know you like thinking about my health and safety but don't neglect your own." Yuuto huffed and gave Shun his scarf back, wrapping loosely around the taller man. Shun sighed and leaned against the brick wall behind him, Yuuto slowly moved and leaned his head against his shoulder and sighed, bringing his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. He could feel Shun's hand resting on his shoulder. Wherever they were, he was just glad he wasn't alone.

A light veered its way through Yuuto's eyelids, causing him to grunt in discomfort as he opened his eyes. He could see a sunshine peering through from the top of the buildings. He moved from his spot and rubbed his eyes, approaching Shun whom was standing at the end of the alley way. Yuuto shuffled his way over to Shun, he turned and looked at Yuuto, looking both annoyed and exhausted.

"Shun…? Did you sleep…?" Yuuto questioned, Shun shrugged off the question without responding and turned back to look for passer-by's. A man was walking in their direction, Yuuto went to walk beside Shun and tripped over Shun's long coat, thankfully Shun hit him before he could eat the pavement. Yuuto grumbled about feeling dizzy and stood up, holding onto Shun's upper arm for support.

"Excuse me sir." Shun began, trying not to look threatening and just look sincere. He had caught the man's attention. "Would you be able to tell us where we are? We got lost from where we originally came from and found ourselves here…" Shun explained in a calm tone, making sure Yuuto didn't fall over himself or his jacket.

"Ah? This is Miami City. You two look beat up pretty badly, where did you come from?" The man asked, looking over the two teenagers

"Regrettably… A place ravaged by war… I'm not sure how we escaped… But we somehow did…" Shun bit his lip, trying to push away all the images of Heartland's destruction. This is where the man's attention was lost as he had rolled his eyes and walked away already.

"Oi!" Shun snapped, sneering at the man walking away. He stopped when he felt Yuuto grip his arm weakly, it immediately drew all of Shun's attention to Yuuto, who was looking at the pavement and was shaking like he was struggling to keep himself standing.

"Yuuto? What's wrong…?" Shun asked quietly, looking down at the spiky haired teen. Yuuto just tightened his grip as he swayed more.

"I feel really dizzy… Like I was swamped by a wave of hot but cold air at the same time…" Yuuto said, trying to keep his voice steady. Shun grabbed his waist and hoisted him up off his feet.

"Sh-Shun!" Yuuto gasped, looking now for the first time ever, _down_ at Shun. Shun's eyes locked with Yuuto's.

"Your face looks flushed… I told you that you'd catch a cold if you didn't dry your hair completely." Shun blandly said, walking back into the alley way still carrying Yuuto.

"Makes sense…" Yuuto mumbled and clung to Shun's warmth. Shun sat Yuuto down, adjusting the jacket on him and wrapping the scarf around Yuuto so he'd stay comfortably warm. Then hoisted Yuuto onto his back.

"We'll try to find a drier and safe place to stay until we get used to this place…" Shun said, beginning to walk out of the alley way. He felt Yuuto press his cheek against his back and nod.

"Alright Shun…. I'm sorry…." Yuuto mumbled, holding loosely onto Shun's shoulders. He eventually allowed himself to drift off into sleep as Shun walked around the place they were now. It must've been hours since the next time he opened his eyes it was dark around him but he seen a roof and walls around him. He rolled over and reached his hand out to Shun, who seemed to be one handily doing something on his duel disk, it was faintly glowing meaning he must have gotten it working. He touched Shun's had that he had pressed on the ground, he surprisingly didn't jump this time but just looked over at Yuuto.

"Well I managed to find us a place." Shun said with a faint smile, relief was clear on his face. "Someone also had stopped me and after I explained as much as I could without making me sound like a lunatic, she gave us a bunch of supplies, like the blanket and pillow you've been laying on and wrapped in. She directed me here…" Yuuto listened to him and nodded along with what he was saying.

"Did you get either of our duel disks to work?" Yuuto asked, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. Shun nodded. Yuuto sighed in relief.

"Neither of out duel disks can identify where we are… But I think it's safe to say that we aren't in our dimension anymore…" Shun said, setting both their duel disks on the flooring.

"Really?" Yuuto questioned, picking up his duel disk and fidgeting with it, then blinked when his duel disk popped up with a small message.

"Standard…?" Shun questioned, looking at the message that appeared on his as well. Looking over to Yuuto.

"Maybe… That's where we are?" Yuuto questioned, setting his duel disk down again.

"Standard Dimension, huh…? Well everything here is intact… Even these warehouses are in good shape." Shun said with a sigh, lying back on the blanket he had set out. Before sitting up again and touching Yuuto's forehead.

"You don't feel nearly as hot as you did a few hours ago… Thank god…" He sighed with a smile, his shoulders resting from the previously tense look that they had. "We can essentially live here… No one really comes by here apparently, certainly not people who would 'evict' us from here." He sighed with a yawn and laid on his side, the previous sour expression that was on his face had relaxed almost instantaneously as in a relief of finally lying down. Yuuto looked at him for a few minutes before he shivered, Shun opened one eye to look at Yuuto whom had begun shivering again.

"Come here." Shun said.

"Pardon?" Yuuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're shivering. Come here." Shun repeated. Yuuto blinked at him confused before he understood and slowly went over, lying up against Shun who had stopped shivering quickly. Yuuto closed his eyes and nuzzled up against him, Shun was warm, no matter how cold he acted.

"We'll figure this out and find a way to stop them…" Shun sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled into sleep beside his best friend.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1952**

 **AFTER AN: Just fluff. Hope you liked.**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


End file.
